The present invention relates to a picking station for picking articles out of storage containers by a picking person, the picking station being connected to a conveying system which has a conveying track leading through a working area of the picking person, at least for feeding storage containers.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for picking orders at such a picking station.
In addition, the present invention relates to a picking system.